Salve et Vale
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: Setiap kisah mempunyai awal dan akhir. Tapi kisahmu, tidak akan pernah berakhir, selama manusia masih ada di dunia ini. Ku mohon, bisakah kau mengakhiri kisahku? dengan akhir sebagai 'Kekasihmu? #WarningInside #DedicatedForSempakSwapIdeaChallange #Grimmichi #BLStory
1. Chapter 1

Semua berawal dari pertemuan yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

Pertemuan yang hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Pertemuan yang mengubah cara pandangnya pada dunia yang kejam ini.

Dan pertemuan yang menyiksa diri.

..

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Salve et Vale © B-Rabbit Aito**

 **Pair : Grimmichi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

 **Warning(s)! : AU! Typos bertebaran, OOC, BL Story (Boy x Boy), Multichapters**

 **Genre: fantasy/hurt/comfort**

 **[** _ **Dedicated to Sempaks Swap Idea's Challange (Vannila Thunder) ]**_

 **...**

* * *

Pagi itu seharusnya Ichigo bangun seperti biasanya. Bangun dari ranjang singlenya, berangkat kuliah, belajar, dan kerja paruh waktu.

Tapi, tampaknya hari ini semuanya sedikit berbeda. Ichigo memang bangun dari ranjang singlenya, Tapi ia tidak sendiri— seorang pemuda berambut biru muda tidur di atas ranjang singlenya. Lebih tepatnya tidur disamping dirinya.

Ichigo terkejut _,_ danlangsung menendang tubuh kekar makhluk tersebut sampai terjungkal ke lantai. Dan objek yang mengalami penendangan, langsung tersungkur mencumbu lantai yang dingin.

— _Morning Kiss_ yang mengerikan.

"Apa-apaan kau _berry_!" Ichigo tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. _–berry?_ Makhluk biru dibawah sana memanggilnya _berry? For the goat sake! Someone please slap him now._

"— _Berry?_ Seharusnya disini aku yang bertanya, Tuan _berambut-biru-urak-urakan-!_ Siapa Kau?! _"_

Ichigo bangun dari ranjangnya, bersedekap, dan memandang rendah makhluk dibawahnya.

" _You damn fucking shitty brat,_ Kau tidak ingat denganku, _Berry?!_ "

Ichigo berkedip, seraya sang objek korban penendangan bangkit dari cumbuan mesranya.

" _Huh?_ Siapa kau?"

Ichigo mengenyritkan dahinya lebih dalam dari biasanya. Mencoba berpikir, mengingat siapa objek didepannya ini.

 _Grimmjow Jaegerjaeques, you can call me that—_

Tersentak, lalu berkedip. Ichigo menjatuhkan pandangannya pada makhluk surai biru didepannya dengan intens.

"Grimm—"

" _Finnally remember about me, huh?"_

Seringai panas terpasang _apik_ di wajah makhluk bersurai biru itu. Ichigo lagi-lagi mengenyritkan alisnya bingung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat apapun. Kecuali sebuah nama. –siapa kau?"

Kini gantian objek yang bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques tersebut yang mengenyritkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban dari Ichigo membungkam seluruh kata yang ingin dikeluarkan oleh Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu, Bagus. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Grimmjow beranjak dari posisinya menuju kamar mandi. Ichigo hanya bisa bungkam, terduduk diam dipinggir ranjangnya, dan mulai memproses otaknya untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"—Jangan terlalu keras pada otakmu, _berry._ "

Suara teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi menyentak tubuh Ichigo untuk langsung berpaling ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"— _Your brain's gonna blown up soon."_

Grimmjow terkekeh ringan didalam sana saat mendengar dentuman benda keras pada pintu kamar mandinya. _–Ichigo baru saja melemparkan sesuatu diluar sana_.

...

Beberapa menit berselang, Grimmjow keluar dengan hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang bewarna hitam. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, dan langsung menuju dapur saat mendengar suara wajan yang di oseng dan aroma bumbu masakan yang menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Grimmjow terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai didepan meja makan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa masak, _Berry."_

Grimmjow menarik salah satu kursi disana, dan langsung duduk menghadap Ichigo yang membelakanginya.

"Dan aku tidak tahu siapa kau."

Tangan Ichigo tetap terus bergerak memotong, dan mengaduk bahan-bahan masakannya tanpa harus menoleh kebelakang untuk menanggapi omongan Grimmjow.

"Oh, oke. Perkenalkan, aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Sekarang kau tahu siapa aku, _berry."_

"Lalu kau berasal darimana, _Huh?_ "

Ichigo masih terus fokus pada apa yanag sedang dikerjakannya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu darimana aku berasal, _Berry?"_

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. semenit kemudian tangannya kembali bergerak mematikan kompor, melepas celemeknya, lalu memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Grimmjow.

"Kalau kau keberatan memberitahukannya, kau bisa simpan itu untuk nanti."

Tangan Ichigo kembali bekerja untuk mengambil beberapa piring sebagai tempat penyajian terakhir.

"Aku cuma bisa menyediakan ini."

Ichigo meletakkan piring-piring yang sudah terisi dengan olahan bahan makanan segar dari kulkasnya ke hadapan Grimmjow. Grimmjow tampak sedikit bingung dengan sajian didepannya.

"Kau sebut ini makanan, _berry?"_

Ichigo berdecak sebal. Menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa cari makanan lain diluar sana, Jaegerjaques."

Perempatan muncul di urat-urat leher Grimmjow.

" _Fine,berry!_ Akan ku makan ini."

Grimmjow mulai menarik piring di hadapannya semakin mendekat. Menyendok isinya, lalu di masukan langsung ke dalam mulutnya. Ichigo menunggu reaksi Grimmjow terhadap masakannya.

"Tidak buruk _._ "

Dua kata yang keluar dari gumaman Grimmjow, sukses membuat Ichigo sedikit tersenyum dengan bangga. Ichigo menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Grimmjow, duduk, dan langsung ikut menemani Grimmjow makan dengan hidangan yang tersedia di piring satunya lagi. karena terlalu sibuk mengunyah dan meresapi tiap rasa yang masuk pada rongga mulutnya, Ichigo sampai lupa kalau waktu sudah sampai pukul sembilan tepat. itu artinya—

– _dia terlambat kuliah._

Ichigo bergegas menghabiskan makanannya saat jam dindingnya berdentang di pukul sembilan tepat. Meletakkan piring bekas makannya di bak pencuci piring, dan lari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas punggung kuliahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

Ichigo buru-buru memakai sepatu, dan keluar dengan membanting pintu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali masuk dan berlari ke arah dapur untuk menemui Grimmjow

"—Ini kunci cadangannya. Kalau kau mau keluar, jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Kau mengerti? Disekitar sini sering terjadi pencurian."

Ichigo menjelaskan dengan nafas memburu. _–tercekat_. Yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan malas dan lambaian ringan dari Grimmjow

"Ya, ya. Kau tidak harus repot berlari masuk kembali kesini hanya untuk ini, _berry."_

Lemparan sebuah koran pagi telak mengenai surai biru Grimmjow tanpa ampun.

" _Damn you, Berry!"_

...

* * *

Sudah dua jam kelas berlangsung, dan Ichigo masih tidak fokus. Terlalu banyak yang masuk kedalam otaknya yang berkapasitas sedikit diatas rata-rata itu.

Mulai dari rumus trigonometri, limit, batas atas dan batas bwah, curhatan temannya tadi pagi, kekehan teman sebelah bangkunya, PR musim panasnya, Grimmjow yang sendirian dirumah— Tunggu, Grimmjow? Kenapa dia harus memikirkan Grimmjow?

Ichigo menggeleng kuat kepalanya guna menghilang delusi ekspresi Grimmjow yang mengenaskan ditinggal sendiri seperti kelinci hitam yang kesepian. _–mengerikan._

Dentingan bel istirahat jam pertama menyadarkan Ichigo dari delusi mengerikan itu. membawa jemari-jemarinya merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulis dari mejanya. Ichigo hendak beranjak dari bangkunya, sampai suatu tepukan di pundak menghentikannya.

"Yo, kurosaki, Aku senang kau sudah sehat."

Ichigo mengenyritkan dahinya dalam. Menolehkan pandangannya pada objek penepuk pundak.

"Aku turut menyesal karena kau harus kehilangan _dia."_

Ichigo kembali mengenyritkan dahinya lebih dalam. _sehat?_ Setahunya, dia tidak pernah sakit. Terkecuali waktu dia masih bocah dulu. Dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"Oh, Iya. Tak apa—"

Ichigo hanya membalas sekedarnya. Bukan ia sombong atau malas mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya ini. (oke, yang terakhir memang benar adanya) Tapi, Ichigo harus mencerna ekstra tiap perkataan yang teman sekelasnya itu katakan tadi. tentang _kesehatannya_ dan _kehilangan seseorang._

Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah— _Ah, dia lupa membawa bekal._ Dan Ichigo hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah, Terlalu banyak yang harus dipikirkannya sejak tadi pagi.

...

.

...

Pemandangan di atap kala itu indah seperti biasa. Hembusan angin yang menggelitik kulit, terpaan sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik, dan warna langit yang tampak lebih cerah seperti biasanya. – _begitu biru dan menggoda._

" _Oi_ Ichigo, sampai kapan kau akan terus melamun?"

Interupsi suara perempuan mengalihkan pandangannya. Membawa iris _cinnamon_ -nya jatuh pada iris _violet_ terang nan redup milik teman sekelasnya,— _Rukia Kuchiki._

"Kau harus merelakannya, Ichigo."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo dibingungkan oleh perkataan tiap orang yang mengenalnya dengan bahasan yang seperti ini.

"Kau harus bisa melupakannya, Ichigo."

' _Siapa_?'

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?"

"Ah, Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

Ichigo tersenyum seadanya pada perempuan ini. keadaan disekitarnya mulai terasa sedikit asing. Terlebih, tentang semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya pulang nanti ia butuh istirahat total.

Ichigo hendak bangun dari tempat ia duduk saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi dan menghentikan gerak Ichigo secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus melupakannya, Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ini sudah kali kesekian orang-orang yang ditemuinya selalu membahas tentang ' _seseorang' –yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa itu_.

Ichigo menurunkan sebuah tangan yang masih menempel pada di pipi kirinya. Memandang perempuan didepannya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara tentang apa, Rukia."

Ichigo berbalik dan meninggalkan perempuan yang mematung dengan ekspresi kentara di wajahnya. Mmenjauh dari tempat perempuan tersebut, dan kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Hari ini terlalu melelahkan bagi Ichigo. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tak ia mengerti, dan terlalu banyak tatapan simpati yang ditujukan padanya, – _itu membuatnya muak._ Ichigo hanya ingin pulang, berendam di bak mandi dengan air hangat, lalu tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Ya, itu adalah rencana sempurna yang sudah dirancang didalam otaknya di saat sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya, dan melihat seongok _sempak—celana dalam biru muda—_ terkapar indah di atas lantai.

 _You're gonna die! Jaegerjaques! Die!_

Ichigo memungut butiran _sempak_ tersebut dan menjatuhkannya kedalam ember tumpukan pakaian kotor. _For the goat sake!_ Ichigo akan benar benar membunuh Grimmjow karena seenaknya memakai – _Sempak—_ celana dalam favoritnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Berry?"

Grimmjow yang baru saja hadir dan bersandar ganteng dihadapan dinding, kini harus rela jatuh tersungkur karena hempasan ember terbang yang dilayangkan oleh Ichigo.

" _Damn it! Berry! What's wrong with ya?!"_

Ichigo bersiap untuk melempar ember kedua saat nyeri di kepalanya membuatnya menjatuhkan ember tersebut tepat dihadapnnya. Grimmjow yang melihat itu, sedikit tersentak dan bergegas menopang tubuh Ichigo yang terlihat akan rubuh kapan saja.

" _Hey Berry!_ Kau baik-baik saja?"

Grimmjow menyandarkan tubuh Ichigo pada dirinya.

"Oi _Berry!"_

"Berisik! Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah berteriak, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow bernafas lega, tapi sedetik kemudian urat-urat kekesalan menonjol di leher dan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kepala dan tubuhmu tidak lecet mencumbu lantai."

Grimmjow berkata sinis, dan Ichigo baru sadar kalau tubuhnya kini bersandar pada tubuh bidang atletisnya Grimmjow.

"Ah, Maaf, Grimm."

Ichigo memisahkan diri dari Grimmjow, dan langsung beranjak ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang terdiam dengan ekspresi bersalah.

'— _Berry'_

* * *

…

—To be continue—

* * *

….

Mind to RnR?

..

.


	2. Chapter 2

' _Hey, kau yang disana, Apa itu permintaan terakhirmu?'_

 _kekehan ringan terdengar mengaungi seluruh pendengaran yang ada. Terlihat sebuah sosok menatap intens pada sosok lain didepannya dengan ragu. Tidak lama, pandangan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, setelah itu, satu sosok menghilang membaur pada cahaya pendar putih yang terlihat menyilaukan._

' _Egois sekali. Baiklah, akan aku kabulkan. Tapi ingat, ada harga yang besar untuk sebuah permintaan,'_

 _Hilang, sosok itu hilang tanpa jejak. Lenyap bagai ditelan oleh cahaya putih yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa di undang. Meninggalkan berbagai macam Tanya yang terpaksa di simpan didalam benak._

' _Jangan menyesalinya, bocah.'_

* * *

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Salve et Vale © Rabbit** **\- Aito**

 **Pair : Grimmichi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

 **Warning(s)! : AU! Typos bertebaran, OOC, BL Story (Boy x Boy), Oneshot**

 **Genre: fantasy/hurt/comfort**

 **[** _ **Dedicated to Sempakz Swap Idea's Challange (Vannila Thunder) ]**_

….

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terlelap, Entah sudah pukul berapa saat ini, Ichigo sama sekali tidak tahu. Kamarnya gelap, Temaram dan sunyi, Seperti tidak ada kehidupan lain selain keberadaan Ichigo disana.

Ichigo beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berjalan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menabrak apapun itu yang tak terlihat. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba sesuatu bidang yang datar _–mungkin sebuah tembok,_ mencari sesuatu yang mampu memberikan cahaya pada ruangannya.

Sepersekian detik ketika Ichigo mencapai _sesuatu_ tersebut dan menekannya, lalu cahaya yang begitu terang mendiami ruangan tersebut. Ichigo menghela nafasnya pelan. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

 _Tunggu, sejak kapan—_

"Oi _Berry,_ kalau kau sudah bangun, cepat buatkan makan malam"

— _Grimmjow disana?_

"Oi _Berry,_ kau dengar tidak?"

Ichigo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Grimmjow, melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju dapur, memutar melewati tubuh bidang dan tegap milik Grimmjow.

" _Berry,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Grimmjow melayangkan pertanyaan kendati melihat wajah Ichigo yang masih sedikit pucat.

"Hm," Sebuah anggukan singkat menjadi jawabannya.

Tapi, jawaban berupa anggukan ringan tidak membuat Grimmjow lega. Grimmjow yakin, kalau Ichigo sedang memaksakan diri. Ini memang salahnya, Grimmjow tahu akan hal itu. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur menyanggupi _janji itu_.

"Berry—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Grim, berhentilah menjadi menyebalkan!"

Kekehan ringan terdengar mengelilingi udara di ruangan tersebut. Grimmjow mulai sedikit lega. _Ah,_ bukan, dia merasa lebih ringan sekarang. suara Ichigo sedikit parau, tapi intonasinya menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Khawatir sedikit tidak salah 'kan?"

Kekehan itu berlalu melewati Ichigo yang masih diam ditempatnya. Kaki-kaki tegap _atletis_ itu berhenti sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian disana.

" _Oi Berry,_ Besok kau ada kelas?"

Ichigo termangu dalam pikiran yang waspada. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik pikirannya tentang pertanyaan dari Grimmjow tersebut. pertanyaan tersebut terdengar tidak asing. Dan untuk suatu alasan, Ichigo tidak suka.

"Besok minggu, jangan berlagak seperti orang bodoh, Grim. Kau tahu besok libur."

Kekehan ringan lagi-lagi terdengar. Kali ini di iringi oleh derapan kaki-kaki _atletis_ yang terus menjauh dari tubuh Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita kencan."

Ichigo ingin meneriaki dengan kata _Jangan bercanda_ _,_ _brengsek!_ andalannyadi depan wajah Grimmjow saat ini juga. Tapi sepelintir relung hatinya menahannya. _Firasat_ -nya mengatakan untuk ikuti alur yang di tuntun oleh sosok surai biru itu. dan Ichigo tahu, kalau firasatnya terkadang benar-benar menuntunnya untuk menemukan potongan-potongan misteri yang mengganggunya. Lebih tepatnya, mengganggu pikirannya.

 _Untuk kali ini, Ichigo akan mengikuti alur takdir yang sudah terlanjur mengikatnya_.

Setelah berdamai dengan pikirannya yang terus tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan konsekuensi, dan potongan –potongan kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini, Ichigo kembali menyusul Grimmjow menuju dapur.

Si surai biru akan jadi sangat berisik bila menyangkut perutnya yang tidak kunjung terisi.

...

* * *

..

 _Omellete_ dan nasi kepal adalah makan malam mereka hari ini. Bukan salah Ichigo karena hanya dua menu tersebut yang menemani mereka di meja makan, Salahkan semua pada kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menimpanya. Karena terlalu sibuk menghindari semua pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dari sekitarnya, Ichigo lupa untuk kembali mengisi stok makanan mingguannya.

"Hanya ini?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan gayanya yang biasa saja. Tapi terdengar tidak demikian pada Ichigo.

"Kau bisa cari di rumah lain jika ingin lebih." Desisan tidak suka keluar dari rongga pita suara Ichigo.

Alis Grimmjow menukik tajam. Hey, dia hanya bertanya. kenapa Ichigo harus terlihat tidak suka?

Mau tidak mau Grimmjow pun menerima dengan lapang dada menu makan malam kali ini. Grimmjow mengambil bagiannya dan mulai memakan dengan khidmat hidangan di depannya. Mengunyah dengan santai makanannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada si manis oranye di depannya.

"Kau tahu, tindakanmu sedikit membuatku risih. apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku, _huh_?" Ichigo melirik sekilas ke arah Grimmjow di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Oh _berry_ , percaya diri sekali kau. Aku hanya melihat kuku-kuku jarimu yang panjang dan lentik itu." Seringaian itu mengundang delik kesal Ichigo. decihan dan umpatan kecil terdengar halus dari bibir ranum milik si surai oranye.

Grimmjow terkekeh singkat. Ayolah, siapa yang tahan melihat wajah kesal Ichigo yang dapat dikatagorikan lucu? Grimmjow tahu, dan Grimmjow sangat menikmatinya.

"Jangan coba menggodaku dengan kata manis sialanmu itu hanya untuk mendapatkan menu sarapan yang lebih besok." Ichigo masih tetap mencoba menahan kekesalannya dengan bersikap seolah tidak perduli.

Grimmjow yang mendengar perkataan Ichigo barusan malah tertawa terbahak dengan sesekali mengetuk meja di depannya.

"Oh _Berry,_ kau selalu menarik, huh?"

Grimmjow masih tertawa dan Ichigo melemparnya dengan cangkir plastik di depannya. Grimmjow protes, Ichigo mengabaikannya. Malam itu tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo banyak tersenyum. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak tersenyum se-lega ini. Benaknya terasa ringan, seolah semua beban yang ada telah pergi entah kemana, Grimmjow sangat menghiburnya mala mini. _Ah,_ kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan momen semenarik ini? Ya, ketika _orang itu_ datang dan mengaja-

" _Ugh,.."_ Rasa nyeri itu datang lagi.

" _Hey Berry,_ Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Grimmjow menarik tangan Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Mana yang sakit? Tanganmu? Kakimu? Atau Otakmu?" Ichigo ingin memaki dan mengumpat saat mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat yang baru saja Grimmjow lontarkan, tapi ia urungkan saat iris _cinnamon_ -nya bertemu dengan samudra bening yang terlihat kalut.

Ichigo menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya di tarik kasar oleh Grimmjow. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Cuma sakit kepala biasa." Ichigo melepaskan pandangannya pada objek di depannya.

Tanpa di sadari, Grimmjow membawa dirinya dalam pelukan yang terbilang cukup erat dan sedikit menyakitkan. – _entahlah, bagi Ichigo, pelukan ini pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya._

"Maaf, Aku disini.."

Grimmjow mengeratkan pelukan yang memang sedari awal telah erat, agar lebih erat lagi. Ichigo hanya bisa diam, pasrah dan sedikit menikmatinya. Pelukan yang diberikan Grimmjow terkesan menenangkan baginya, bahkan nyeri di kepalanya berangsur membaik, ajaib bukan?

Pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama. Ketika Ichigo merasakan suhu tubuh mereka kian meningkat, dan itu membuatnya sedikit gerah, Ichigo mendorong Grimmjow pelan. _Tanda ia sudah tidak nyaman._ Tapi Grimmjow tidak menanggapinya. Ichigo memberikan sedikit tenaga pada dorongannya, tapi Grimmjow malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ichigo ingin protes, ia pun mengadahkan kepalanya guna untuk menatap Grimmjow. Akan tetapi, yang ia dapatkan adalah,

— _Wajah menyeramkan dan gerutuan gigi Grimmjow._

Ichigo terbelalak, tanpa sadar seluruh saraf motoriknya tidak bekerja. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya sedang terserang tremor mendadak.

"G-..Grimm?"

Ichigo mencoba memanggilnya, memastikan kalau Grimmjow yang didepannya ini masih Grimmjow yang sama ketika ia beradu argumen saat makan malam tadi.

— _Suara geraman menyentak Ichigo, membuatnya tanpa sadar meremas fabrik putih yang Grimmjow kenakan_

" _Kurosaki…."_

Seseorang memanggil namanya

" _Kurosaki….. Hey, Apa yang kau lakukan disana?…."_

Ia mengenal suara ini. Tunggu, ini suara _orang itu._

" _Kurosaki… Aku disini…."_

Ichigo meronta dalam pelukan erat Grimmjow. Matanya dengan panik menelusuri seluruh sudut ruang disekitarnya.

"SIAPA ITU?!"

Ichigo masih terus meronta, Grimmjow tidak melepaskannya.

"SIAPA?! KELUARLAH!" Ichigo berteriak.

Grimmjow semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Ichigo terus bersikeras untuk melepasnya dan terus berteriak.

"HEY! JAWAB AKU!" Ichigo memanggilnya dengan frustasi. _Cinnamon_ nya bergerak liar ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"DIAM!" Grimmjow mulai kesal, sangat kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak melepaskan Ichigo.

"Dengar _Berry!_ Kau hanya perlu melihatku!" Grimmjow mencengkram kedua pundak Ichigo, – _Possesive._

"Hanya aku! Kau mengerti?" Grimmjow mengguncang tubuh Ichigo sedikit kasar, membuat Ichigo mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Ichigo menatap Grimmjow dengan sirat yang tidak bisa di telaah oleh Grimmjow. Rasa sedih, depresi, frustasi, panik, khawatir, kesal dan penasaran serta kebingungan mendominasi _cinnamon_ itu. Grimmjow berdecih lalu memeluknya. Kali ini dengan lebih lembut dan menenangkan.

" _Berry…. I'm sorry."_

* * *

…..

To Be continued

…..

* * *

 _ **Cuap-cuap Author,**_

 _ **Hallo, masih ada yang baca cerita ini? Hahaha, kalau ada, Saya mau minta maaf sekali sebelumnya karena baru bisa update sekarang setelah sekian lama. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah lama jadi, Cuma…. Yah, saya sempat bingung dengan plot dasarnya untuk melanjutkan chapter-chapter ke depannya dan juga sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak. Hahaha, maaf ya.**_

 _ **Dan lagi, atas ancaman seseorang yang menyinggung bakal 'Susah buang air besar selama se-abad kalau tidak di selesaikan ceritanya', maka saya putuskan untuk mencoba melanjutkan. Mungkin, saya akan coba update 2 minggu per chapter paling cepat. Dan 1 bulan per chapter paling telat.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan(?) readers dan terima kasih karena masih berkenan untuk membaca cerita saya.**_

 _ **Terakhir, tolong tinggalkan jejak baik berupa fav, follow atau review (Saran/kritik) bila berkenan.**_

 _ **Terima kasih,**_

 _ **-Aito.**_


End file.
